Creek: A Cinderella Story
by SupremeBoredom
Summary: This is a Parody of Cinderella, using the pairing Creek, where Tweek is Cinderella, and Craig is the prince. Rated T for cussing. This was the most lazy summary ever, but everyone knows the story of Cinderella. Last Chapter is up!
1. Prologue or Chapter 1?

Author's Note: YAY! I finally get to do my parody! Hopefully you like it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own South Park (Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. Lucky Bastards.) I don't own Cinderella. (Walt Disney does.)

* * *

Once upon a time, in a small, crappy kingdom known as South Park, there lived a little boy named Tweek Tweak. His father owned a coffee shop that was very successful and made his family quite wealthy. His mother, sadly, died when she gave birth to him. Although his father gave him all the love he needed.

When Tweek turned 7, his father decided that Tweek needed a motherly figure in his life. So he married a woman who was fairly kind and had 2 daughters. Tweek though had never bothered to learn their names. For they were just "Snobby bitches" as he liked to call them.

2 years later, Tweek's father died. He was left to live with his stepmother and the snobby bitches. He thought he could just hang with his stepmom but after his father died, the woman showed her true colors. She was cruel and did not care at all about Tweek's feelings. She only cared about herself and her two daughters. She didn't even care about Tweek's problem with constant paranoia, twitches and random outbursts. She thought they were annoying. And since she didn't want Tweek annoying her or her daughter's she forced Tweek to do endless housework.

Tweek wasn't even allowed to go outside! Well he was allowed when it came to feeding the horses and cleaning their stables, other than that he stayed inside and worked all day, with only 5 hours to sleep. When Tweek turned 13 he became used to the constant housework and harsh conditions.

The only thing that truly kept Tweek sane was coffee. Ever since he was 4 he was a coffee addict. He drank 7 cups each day, but didn't care what his step family said about it. They only criticized him anyway. Even when he did a good job, they told him he was a "Worthless, annoying, psychotic coffee head who's purpose in life is to cook and clean for his mother and sisters." At first, Tweek would cry when he heard this, but when he turned 16 he got used to it. Especially because one day while feeding the horses he met a blond haired, blue eyed kid, who looked about his age. The kid apparently was really poor, and was looking (Actually stealing) some food to feed his family. Tweek remembered the day he met that kid.

* * *

He was feeding Winter, who was his favorite of the horses they owned, when he noticed a boy in a dirty, patched up orange parka.

"Gah! Who-Who are you? Are you a-a r-rapist? O-Or a killer? JESUS! I'm to-too young to d-die! Pl-Please don't hur-hurt me! I-I won't tell any-anyone you're h-here!" Tweek screamed at the boy. Of course Tweek's habit of being paranoid about everything made him assume crazy things in any situation.

"Shhh. Please calm down!" The orange parka boy whispered.

"Wh-Why? So you c-can hur-hurt me? N-no!"Tweek was already twitching and shaking before he seen the boy, but now he was shaking so much he looked like he would explode at any moment.

"Uh, dude are you okay?" The boy asked, a little worried about the way Tweek was shaking.

"Um. D-did you jus-just ask me if-if I w-as Ok-kay?" Tweek asked, shocked that someone cared how he felt.

"Yeah. You're shaking like crazy! Did I scare you that bad?"

N-no. GAH! I always do th-that. It t-takes a whi-while to get used t-to."

"Really? Wow... Uh, Weird. Sorry that I'm in your horse stables, my family is rather poor and I was just looking for food to help feed them." The parka boy said, looking around awkwardly. "I have to go, sorry that I scared you-"

"NO!" Tweek shouted, not wanting him to leave. "Pl-please, GAH! St-stay here, JESUS! I d-don't have any friends and m-my stepmom and si-sisters treat me like sh-shit. I'll g-get you an-and your family so-some food! Ju-just stay here!" Suddenly Tweek ran in the house and came back with a big tray of fruits, cheeses, bread and gallons of milks, waters and coffee.

"Woah, dude! THANK YOU!" The orange parka boy exclaimed.

"You're w-welc-come. GAH! No one has ever care ab-bout m-me before!" Tweek smiled, holding the tray but shaking it by his twitches.

"Um, let me handle that tray, you're gonna drop it."

"Hey, u-um, JESUS! I n-never got your nam-name." Tweek said handing the orange-clad boy the tray.

"I'm Kenny. Kenny McCormick." The boy introduced.

"And I-I'm Tweek. Tw-Tweek Tweak."

"What's your last name Tweek?" Kenny asked confused.

"It's Tweak. I kn-know I have the same l-last name a-as first n-ame but that's wh-what it i-is."

"Say Tweek, did your dad happen to own a coffee shop called Tweek Bros?"

"Ye-yeah. We-well he d-did, before he d-died. GAH!"

"Aw, you're dad died? That's sucks dude. Didn't you say you're stepmom's a bitch to you? What does she make you do?" Tweek couldn't tell if Kenny was interested or trying to get his information because he worked for a secret organization.

"W-well" Tweek began taking his chances that Kenny was interested. "She never shows me any love, or respect! Sh-she doesn't ca-care about my pr-problems with paran-paranoia or constant tw-twitching. Instead she tr-tries to occupy me with endless house chores! And I-I n-never get a sin-single thank you or c-care!"

It took Kenny a while to sink all this in. "Wow, That's sucks dude."

"You r-really care ab-about me don't you K-Kenny?"

"Yeah, you seem pretty cool actually. Plus you gave me this big ass tray of food the will feed my family for fucking weeks!"

"You-you're welcome." Tweek managed to smile, someone finally cared that he did something and someone was being nice to him.

"You know Tweek, I think we're gonna be really close friends." Kenny smiled back.

* * *

And they were, here at eighteen years old, Tweek Tweak went out to go feed the horses, and get a visit from Kenny McCormick.

"H-hey GAH! Kenny!" Tweek greeted finding his friend was already there.

"Sup?" Kenny asked. Kenny was used to Tweek's random outbursts by now.

"Mrs. Devil and her little b-bitches broke my goddamn co-coffee machine! Th-that's what's up-p!" After 2 years of knowing Tweek, Kenny knew practically everything there was to know about him.

"What a skank." Kenny replied. He knew Tweek loved it when people made fun of his stepmother.

"Y-yeah, but I guess it'll g-give me an ex-excuse to leave th-the house for a while." Tweek smiled. When he turned 17, his stepsisters begged his stepmother to make him do the shopping, so they wouldn't have to. And she agreed. This rather made him happy, because he finally had an excuse to leave the house every once in a while. The townspeople of South Park rather adored him, although he never spoke to anyone in fear they might "hurt him."

"That's cool man, look I gotta go, my mom will be bitching at me if I don't get home soon. Later Tweekers!" Kenny called Tweek "Tweekers" because Kenny said 'If were friends we should have nicknames for each other'.

"Bye Poor boy!" Tweek called back as Kenny ran off into the woods towards his house. Tweek's nickname for Kenny was "Poor boy". It seemed rather fitting because Kenny was really poor.

* * *

When Tweek finished feeding the horses (and grooming Winter's fur) he went back into the house. As soon as he got in their he heard the sound of the snobby bitches known as his stepsisters squealing. Annoyed Tweek went into his stepsisters' room.

"What the fuck ar-are you bitch-bitches GAH! fussing abo-about now?" Tweek shouted at them. His studdering and shaking made him sound the least bit intimidating.

"Oh Tweek! It's so amazing!" Began his stepsister with red hair. "There was just an announcement from the royal palace, and there is going to be a ball, and all subjects of the kingdom get to go!" She continued shrieking.

"Yeah!" Continued his stepsister with brown hair. "It will be this Saturday!" She gasped. "THAT'S IN 2 DAYS!"

Losing sudden interest Tweek left the room and decided to start shopping for a new coffeemaker. "If it's true, all the people in town will be talking about it." He groaned. "Oh joy!" He added sarcastically to himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Doing good so far? Or did I waste my time? This story should be 4 chapters long. Unless you don't like it, then I'll take it down. I'm excited about getting the chance to do a parody! I know this is only my second fic, and I'm still writing the first one, but I'm just excited about this one is all. Well Later peeps!


	2. Chapter 2: Filler chapter

Author's Note: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS PEEPS! They made me so happy! I'll keep the story!  
TheEverlastingDreamer: I don't care how long your review was, It made me so happy, I smiled through the whole thing! Just the beginning of it gave me the motivation to get this whole story done!  
: Awesome name! And I bet you can't.  
shesfreshtodeath: Thank you! Oh! And I've read some of your stories before. I love them! Keep writing!  
Guest: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park (Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. Lucky Bastards.) I don't own Cinderella. (Walt Disney does.)

* * *

"OMG! Did you hear there's going to be a ball?"

"Yeah! It's this Saturday!"

Tweek was rather annoyed. This was all he could hear people talk about ever since he left the house. Normally he just heard gossip and hello's that he usually ignored. But today he just heard girls squealing, and stuff about the ball.

He walked into the only appliance store in South Park. Luckily no one was in there. So he just took a coffeemaker and walked to the cash register.

"That'll be 25 dollars." The store clerk told him.

Tweek got out his wallet (which used to be his father's) and gave the clerk two 10's and a 5.

"So, I heard there's gonna be a ball this Saturday." Said the store clerk as he put the money in the register. "You gonna go?"

"I'd rather eat shit than go to a stupid ball at the castle." Tweek mumbled, speaking quickly so he wouldn't studder.

"Really? Why's that?" asked the clerk.

"It would just be a bunch of girls dancing with random guys." Tweek replied, still talking quickly.

"Nah,all the chicks would want to dance with the prince. He's picking a bride there."

"Really? Oh sh-shit!"Tweek grabbed his coffeemaker and ran out of the store. He ran home as fast as he could, he didn't want to hear anymore of the shrieking girls.

* * *

"Craig would you please come out? You need to try on your suit for the ball!" Clyde (who is the royal duke) shouted as he pounded on the prince's door.

"Go away Clyde!" Craig shouted back. "I'll try it on the day of the ball!"

"No, you need to do this now." the duke argued. "Just get it over with!"

"NO! WHAT'S THE POINT OF THIS BALL? SO I CAN CHOOSE SOME BROAD WHO ONLY LOVES ME BECAUSE I'M ROYALTY! THAT'S STUPID CLYDE, AND YOU KNOW IT!" Craig screamed. He really didn't want to do this whole ball thing. He didn't really see the point of it. He wished he was never a prince in the first place. He wanted to live freely like the townspeople. Not having to worry about stupid things like, using the wrong spoon or wearing the wrong thing to bed. It was stupid and annoying. Plus, he was never allowed outside the castle walls. The most freedom he got was when he'd climb to the top of the tallest tree and look over the entire kingdom.

But that only happened when ever there was an event going on in the castle that he would be too "sick" to attend.

"I'll tell them you don't feel good." Clyde responded to Craig's tantrum.

"Thanks Clyde." Craig walked over to his window and opened it. The cool air outside felt good. Then Craig walked to his bed and got out his notebook. It was filled with drawings that he had since he was 12. His mother gave it to him for his birthday, and he kept it and drew in it for 6 years now. He opened it up and went to the first clean page he found. He then began sketching something he's been drawing since he was 15 (and drew nearly 300 times). The perfect guy.

Yes, guy. Craig never told anyone except Clyde that he was gay. That was another reason why he wasn't very happy about the ball. He would be forced to marry some girl he doesn't know, and spend the rest of his life unhappy.

Craig sighed. "Why can't I just like girls? Things would be so much easier."

Suddenly he heard another knock on his door.

"GO AWAY!" He shouted not wanting to deal with whatever was going on now.

"Relax dude, it's just me!" It was Clyde again.

Craig sighed. "Alright come in."

Clyde opened the door and shut it behind him. "Dude, you're not gonna believe this shit! But I just heard-." Clyde stopped his rambling and looked at Craig. "Dude are you drawing in that notebook again? That's gay Craig."

Craig threw his notebook at Clyde. "Fuck off Clyde!" Then he gave Clyde his signature middle finger.

"It's not very noble for a prince to give someone the finger." Clyde joked. Then he looked at the notebook Craig threw at him. "Are you drawing dudes again? Now I think you're rubbing it in."

"Shut up! What did you come in here for anyway?"

"Oh, you know the one family in this kingdom that we absolutely hate?"

"The Tweak's?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, they're coming to the ball." Clyde answered.

"WHAT?" Craig panicked. "Why would they even bother to show up? no way in a million years would I choose someone from the Tweak family! That selfish mother and her bitchy obnoxious daughters."

"Well just ignore them, dance with someone else." Clyde tried to assure his friend. Although we wasn't sure if Craig was panicking or not. Since Craig just kept a blank expression and talked in his monotonous voice.

"Whatever. Just tell them to leave if they try to make the whole thing about them." Craig answered.

"Okay, I'll let the guards know." Clyde said, running out of the room.

Craig sighed. "Great. Just great. Now I has to worry about that stupid Tweak family during the ball."

* * *

When Tweek finally got home, he cleaned the counters and installed his new coffeemaker. Glad he could finally have some coffee, he suddenly heard his sisters yelling his name upstairs.

He sighed he walked up the steps.

"What the f-fuck is i-it now?" He shouted.

"Tweeeeeek, Heidi says I'm not pretty enough to marry the prince!" Whined his red haired sister.

"Who's H-Heidi?" Tweek asked.

"Ugh! Tweek! You don't know your own sister's name?" His brunette sister scoffed.

"I n-never GAH! bothered t-to learn your na-names. You guys ar-are just bi-bitches JESUS! to me!" Tweek yelled.

His sisters both gasped. "TWEEK? How dare you say that about your own sister!?" The red haired one questioned.

"You-You're not NGH! my fu-fucking sister's!" Tweek shouted.

His brunette sister, Heidi apparently, shook her head. "Tweek, Tweek, Tweek. Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"Wh-what do you m-mean?"

"You're cussing Tweek! Where'd you learn to talk like that? You're not talking to any of the townspeople, are you?" Heidi looked rather concerned.

"Since when h-have you bitches ca-cared?"

"Tweek is it that one kid you always talk to when you feed the horses?" The red haired sister asked.

"GAH! Wh-what do you kn-know about him?" At this point Tweek began shaking more intensely than usual.

"Awww, is he you're boyfriend Tweek?" Heidi teased.

"N-no! Ngh! He's m-my fr-friend! Why? You b-bitches jealous that I-I have fr-friends and you don't?"

"We have friends Tweek!" The red haired one whined.

O-oh yeah? GAH! Name one!"

"Oh, um well..." Heidi was thinking.

"Y-yeah, just as I th-thought." Tweek's neck twitched in a manner that looked painful.

His stepsisters both cringed. "Doesn't that hurt Tweek?" The red haired on asked.

"Yeah, but... I got-gotta go! GAH! I hav-haven't had my c-coffee yet t-today." Then Tweek left the room.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I lied. This is going to be 5 chapters not 4.

Later peeps.


	3. Chapter 3: Off to the ball

Author's Note: HAHAHAHA! I update too quickly! But what's wrong with that?

MissSouthPark. RAWR: You didn't have to wait that long! Also I love your name. And your picture. "Keep calm and OMG They Killed Kenny!" Love that!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park (Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. Lucky Bastards.) I don't own Cinderella. (Walt Disney does.)

* * *

Today was the day of the ball. Tweek couldn't miss that. He's spent the last two days listening to his sisters screeching and being forced to make them dresses for the ball. He thought the whole thing was stupid, and apparently he wasn't the only one. He remembered his conversation with Kenny the day before.

"Hey Po-Poor boy!" Tweek greeted.

"Sup Tweakers?"

"Yesterday I he-heard about that stu-stupid ball they're GAH! having at t-the castle."

"Hmph, I know what you mean, Karen literally shit her pants when she heard about it." Kenny groaned. Karen was his little sister who was 4 years younger than him and Tweek.

"That must've been a f-fun NGH! exper-experience." Tweek said sarcastically.

"Yep, normally I don't mind balls since I can't pick up a few broads, but this one! All the chicks will be head over heels for the fucking prince!" Kenny looked rather pissed about the whole thing. Especially since Kenny is a total womanizer.

"Well h-how about you com-come over while JESUS! Mrs. Devil an-and the t-two bitches are a-at the ball?" Tweek offered, noticing how pissed off Kenny was.

"Ok. Sweet dude. See ya tomorrow! Later Tweekers!" Then he ran off to the woods.

Today however, when Tweek went to go feed the horses, he saw Kenny there muttering profanities to himself.

"TWEEK!" Kenny suddenly shouted.

"GAH!" Tweek flinched and dropped the horse feed on the ground. "Dam-Dammit Kenny! Don't sc-scare me like th-that!"

"Sorry, but PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"

"What's wro-wrong?"

"Karen wants to go to the fucking ball, but my mom is making me go with her! Dude, I cannot go to someplace where a million chicks are eye-raping someone that's not me! You gotta come with me man! I don't think I can handle being there alone! PLEASE? I'll do whatever you want!" Kenny looked like a kid wanting his mom to buy him something but the mom keeps saying no.

Tweek sighed. "Alright dude. B-but you o-owe me big ti-time!"

"THANKS MAN!" Then Kenny gave Tweek a hug. When he released his embrace Heidi and the other stepsister came outside.

"TWEEK THIS DRESS IS TOO- Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had a friend over." Said Heidi.

"Hi I'm Kenny." Kenny greeted.

"Um what? Sorry but your words are muffled." Said the red haired stepsister.

Kenny pulled his hood down so they could understand him better. "Sorry, about that. I'm Kenny."

"OOH! Tweek I knew you had a boyfriend but I didn't expect him to be cute." The red haired girl teased.

"Fuck o-off! He's ju-just my friend!" Tweek growled.

"So you two must be the bitches. I must say, for a couple of broads who deserve to go to hell, you two are pretty cute." Kenny winked at them.

They both blushed. "Oh Kenny. You're so charming, if you weren't Tweek's you would so be my man." Heidi giggled when she said that.

"So you like being known as bitches who deserve to be in hell? Well Tweek, No wonder. These two are fucked up in their heads." Kenny continued observing the stepsisters.

"I'm Red. And this is Heidi." The red haired sister greeted.

"O-oh, so your na-name is Red." Tweek interrupted.

"Shut up Tweek! Go scrub the floors or something." Red yelled.

"If you two bitches continue abusing Tweek like that, I happen to know the king pretty well. Slavery is against the law and I will not watch Tweek suffer like that any longer." Kenny looked pissed off at Red's request.

"Oh, Sorry Tweek." Red apologized.

"Say Kenny, how do you and the king know eachother?" Heidi asked.

"He and my dad drink together sometimes. I'm actually pretty good friends with the prince too. And yet I'm poor as shit, and my house is a little shack in the woods."

"You know the prince?" Red and Heidi said in unison.

"Yeah. I know one of his secrets too!" Kenny smiled smugly to himself. "He didn't tell me but I found out while snooping through his notebooks."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you he'd be pissed if I did." Although Kenny could care less, it would probably ruin the conversation if he told the two girls the prince was gay.

"Whatever. Kenny, if I don't get picked as the bride, could we like date?" Red asked.

"No." Kenny said.

"What about me?" Heidi asked.

"No."

The girls whined.

"I would date you, but you girls are such bitches." Kenny went on.

"You're a jerk Kenny!" Heidi yelled.

"And you are a bitch." Kenny said back.

The girls gasped. No one ever dared to smart off to them.

"Now, you Brownie." Kenny said directing his attention on Heidi. "Red's hotter than you. But Red you look like my mom when she was a teen, you know with red hair and all, and you will grow up and be hideous."

The girls were shocked by what he just said. Before they could open their mouths Kenny just said "Well this sucks, later Tweekers. See you at the ball." Then Kenny ran off to the woods.

"Tweekers, huh?" Red smiled. "Are you sure he isn't your boyfriend?"

"Ki-kiss my ass bi-bitches." Tweek remarked, going back into the house.

* * *

"Craig. The ball is in 8 hours." the duke yelled at the prince's door. "You need to come out and try on your suit."

Craig groaned. He really did not want to go to the ball today. Mainly because of, yours truly, the Tweak family. He wondered if his friends Token and Kenny were gonna go. Token was incredibly rich like Craig was. And their fathers were really good friends, so they got to hang out often. Which was great because it let Craig hang out with someone who wasn't Clyde every once in a while. And Kenny was incredibly poor. But their fathers would drink together so they would hang out while their fathers were drunk. Craig of course, liked Kenny. Kenny was not at all snobby or cared about any rules he's given. Plus Kenny was pretty cool when it came to talking.

Craig rolled out of bed and decided he would just ignore the whole stupid ball.

"CRAIG! YOU NEED TO COME OUT!"

"I'm coming Clyde! Goddammit!" Craig shouted. As he walked to the door and opened it.

"Here put this on." Clyde said as he handed Craig a blue suit.

"Do I have to?" Craig whined.

"Yes now put this on" Clyde demanded. "YOUR MAJESTY!" He added to piss Craig off.

Craig flipped Clyde off. "When this is over, I'm kicking your ass Clyde." Then he shut the door.

He sighed and put on the suit. Then looked at himself in the mirror.

"Dude this suit is fucking gay." The prince said to himself.

"Ya done yet?" Clyde asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, you can come in asshole!" Craig shouted.

"Well well," said the duke as he came in. "Doesn't Prince Charming look nice?"

Craig flipped him off. "Shut up. Are the Blacks and McCormicks coming?"

"Yeah. But you know Kenny's sister is coming with him." Clyde answered.

Craig groaned. "Fan fucking tastic!"

"You know, you're the only person in royalty who uses words like that?"

"Why the fuck should i give a shit? They're just fucking words so grow the fuck up."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry! Just sayin'. Who taught you to talk like that anyway?"

Craig smirked at the question. "Kenny."

"Oh, well... That's nice." The duke wasn't sure why he even asked in the first place.

"Dude you're so awkward." Craig said.

"Are you going to wear your crown to the ball?" Clyde asked.

"Dude why the fuck would I where that faggy thing? Never wore it once and never will." It was true. Craig practically despised that thing. It just sat in a closet for 18 years without ever being worn once. He mainly just wore a blue chullo to cover his noirette hair, which he also despised.

"Okay, okay. Just wondering." Clyde answered. "Well, they need you downstairs. Don't know why but they do. So later dude."

Craig groaned. They were probably going to give him a "surprise" for the ball. Craig hated his family. He wondered why they never pesked his little sister Ruby with this type of stuff. 'Oh well, better get down there now or they'll come up to my room.' Craig thought.

* * *

When Tweek got inside his house his stepmother was standing there.

"What the f-fuck do yo-you want GAH! now?" Tweek was rather aggervated.

His stepmother slapped him. "Don't smart mouth me boy! I want this entire place shiny clean! So clean, I can see my reflection. If that is done before we leave for the ball, then you can come. Oh! And look nice. Otherwise you won't go."

Tweek sighed. "F-fine."

"Good. You have eight hours. GO!" His stepmom yelled practically scaring Tweek.

Tweek muttered profanities to himself as he walked down to the basement to get cleaning supplies.

It took him 5 hours to clean the house, it was practically clean already. He put on a nice tuxedo (that used to be his father's) brushed his hair, then fell asleep on the couch.

He woke up 3 hours later by the sound of his stepmother screaming.

"TWEEK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU SLEEPING ON MY COUCH? YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED ON THAT COUCH!"

"GAH! I-I'M SORRY MOM! I D-DIDN'T MEAN T-TO!" Tweek shouted, immediately jumping off the couch.

"That couch was my grandmother's! And some dirty little bastard is sleeping on it!" His stepmother was throwing a tantrum. Throwing furniture, smacking Tweek, and ripping at his suit.

"My suit! M-MOM STOP! PL-PLEASE I'M SORRY! J-JUST STOP TEARING MY SU-SUIT! THIS WAS MY FA-FATHER'S YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" Then his stepmother threw him against the wall. His stepsister laughing at him the whole time.

"Well Tweek, I see you've failed to clean the house and make yourself look nice, so me and the girls are gonna go. Bye Tweek. And this house better be completely clean when I return. Or else I will beat you senseless. Got that boy?" His stepmother scolded.

Tweek sighed. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. See you in 5 hours Tweek." His stepmom and sisters laughed at him as they left.

* * *

Half an hour after Tweek's step family left, Kenny knocked on the door. Tweek answered it immediately.

"Hey dude, ya ready to- Oh um, what happened to your suit?" Kenny asked when he came in.

"THAT F-FUCKING BITCH! SH-SHE JUST RUINED THE HOU-HOUSE AND TORE U-UP MY NGH! DADS OLD SU-SUIT!" Tweek started to cry. "And this would've been a night where I had total freedom!" Tweek said that quickly, so he didn't studder.

Kenny gave him a hug. "Aw, it's okay dude. I'll help you clean the house, then we'll put something else on ya. Sound nice?" Kenny tried to calm down his friend.

Tweek nodded. "What about Ka-Karen?"

"I'll be fine Tweek." Said a girl who looked about 14. "I'll just hang with Ruby."

"But Karen, you hate Ruby!" Kenny told her.

"Maybe so, but I get to steal some of her clothes." Ruby argued.

Kenny laughed and patted Karen on the head. "I've taught you so well."

"Yup, well I learned from the best." Karen responded.

This kinda made Tweek jealous. Tweek's always wanted a loving family, but never got the opportunity. Well he did have his father, but he's gone now.

"Well my friends, worry not. For I am your fairy godmother Tweek." Said a British voice.

"GAH! S-SOMEONE IS HERE? THE-THEY KNOW WHO I A-AM! MAYBE THEY WO-WORK FOR THE UN-UNDERPANTS GNOMES! WHAT IF TH-THEY HURT ME! NGH! PLEASE DO-DON'T KILL ME! I-I'M TOO YOU-YOUNG TO DIE!" Tweek was shaking extremely intense and his twitches looked painful.

"Please settle down Tweek, old chap." Suddenly a little fairy-like blond haired little boy was floating right in front of him.

"DUDE! What the fuck? I need to quit smoking so much goddamn weed!" Kenny shouted.

"Oh how you humor me Kenneth." The fairy-like boy said. "My name is Pip. I am your fairy-godmother Tweek. Now I understand that you want to get to the royal ball, now don't you?"

"U-um. What th-the fuck?" Tweek looked confused.

"Okay, I'll prove myself true by cleaning this rubbish from your house." Pip said.

"Dude, rubbish? Seriously?" Kenny questioned.

"Please silence yourself Kenneth. Let's see, the magic words... Oh that right. Flipitie Flopitie Floo!" Suddenly things in the house were magically being cleaned, fixed and reorganized.

"Do you believe me now Tweek?" asked Pip.

"How do I-I GAH! Know if I c-can tr-trust you?" Tweek questioned.

Pip sighed. "Now Tweek, I don't mean you any harm. Please just trust me."

"F-fine."

Excellent! Now you need a carriage. Hmmm. Ah ha! How about this?" Pip squealed as he brought out a golden urn.

"D-Don't touch JESUS! that! That's m-my father's urn!" Tweek shouted.

"Now Tweek trust me on this." Said Pip as he began taking the urn outside.

"GAH! DON'T ST-STEAL MY FATHER'S ASH-ASHES! THEY'RE A-ALL I HAVE LE-LEFT OF HIM!"

"Flipitie Flopitie Floo!" then his father's urn turned into a big, fancy golden carriage.

"NOO! What have you do-done!?" Tweek shouted.

"Relax Tweek. It will turn back to normal. Now you need horses. Oh, yes. There are horses in the back! Flipitie Flopitie Floo!" Then all Tweek's horses (except Winter.) Were on the reins of the carriage.

"Where's Winter?" Tweek asked.

"Oh, your beloved horse shall be your coachman of the carriage." Said Pip. "Flipitie Flopitie Floo!" Then a man, who looked like Winter if he was a horse, was sitting at the top of the carriage holding the reins.

"Woah. W-Winter is th-that you?" Tweek asked the coachman.

"What go on?" Asked the coachman.

"Oh sorry Tweek but Winter doesn't know English very well." Said Pip. "Now you and your friend are off to the ball!"

"W-wait? what a-about GAH! my clothes?"

"Oh yes, yes. You can't go to a ball looking like that. Flipitie, flopitie floo!" And then Tweek's suit change into a big lovely green dress. His hair turned longer, like down his back long. His black dress shoes changed to glass slippers, and his chest started increasing in size.

"GAH! What did yo-you do t-to me?" Asked a horrified Tweek.

"Oh dear, Tweek my magic has backfired. It made you into a girl." Pip looked rather nervous.

"WHAT! K-KENNY! COME O-OUT HERE!"

A few moments later Kenny and Karen came out of the house to see something they didn't expect.

"Um, Tweek? Is that you?" Asked Karen.

"Y-yeah! The f-fairy made me a girl!" Tweek replied.

Kenny walked over to Tweek and observed him. "wee werr" Kenny wolf-whistled. "Damn Tweek, if I didn't know you were a guy, I'd be all over you!"

"Kenny you're not helping." Tweek said.

"Sorry Ms. Tweak, how foolish of me to be so rude to a damn fine girl like you?"

Tweek slapped him.

"See you're becoming a girl already!" Kenny teased.

"Maybe pe-people will re-recognized me and n-not bother me." Tweek said.

"Doubt it. Dude, you have boobs. That's all the guys will stare at."

"F-fine, then you pr-pretend to be my d-date." Said Tweek.

"We don't have to pretend." Kenny said, giving him a wink.

"Well Kenneth, unfortunately the fun will only last till midnight." Pip said. "When the clock strikes 12 things will go back to normal. Got that? "

"Y-yeah, yeah I g-got my curfew m-mom." Tweek said sarcastically. "Let's just get this over with." Then Tweek, Kenny, and Karen got into the golden carriage.

"Good Bye Friends!" Pip shouted. "Have fun at the ball."

* * *

Author's note: Wow this chapter was long. Or at least I hope it is.  
I got "Flipitie Flopitie Floo" from Chef in the episode where every guy in town became metrosexuals.  
That is all. Later peeps!  
P.S. 2 more chapters, then this will be over.


	4. Chapter 4: The ball

Author's Note: HELLO! I finally finished my first fic! (Which I actually hated writing) Also I learned that the word studder is supposed to be stutter! HEHEHE! Also I love all my little reviewers! If I ever meet any of you in real life, I would give you a hug!

shesfreshtodeath: I'm glad you think so. (E-hugs)

MissSouthPark. RAWR: (E-hugs)

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park (Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. Lucky Bastards.) I don't own Cinderella. (Walt Disney does.)

* * *

Tweek was over thinking the whole ball idea. 'What if someone recognizes me, and they work for the underpants gnomes. What if they take me so the gnomes can steal my underpants, rape me, then burn me in a pile of underwear?' This thought made Tweek freak out.

"Tweek settle down." Kenny said.

"N-no! What if so-someone recognizes me? W-what if they ki-kill me for being a du-dude in a dr-dress! GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek shouted pulling on his now long hair.

"It's okay Tweek! Just don't show your face to anyone you know and you'll be fine." Kenny assured.

"Ho-how would NGH! you kn-know?"

Kenny sighed. "Just trust me on this okay?"

"F-fine."

"Just stick with me, you'll be fine."

* * *

"Craig you're gonna have to come down eventually!" Clyde shouted.

"I don't wanna!" Craig shouted back.

"You don't have to dance with anyone. You just need to come down. Even if for just an hour. Besides Token is here!"

Craig sighed and grabbed his blue chullo and put it on. "Alright I'll come down now asshole!"

"Took you long enough." Clyde said when Craig opened the door.

"Fuck off Clyde!" Craig said flipping him off.  
***************************************************************

"Hey dude!" Token greeted.

"Hi." Craig answered annoyed.

"What's wrong? You don't look too happy." Token asked concerned.

"This goddamn ball!" Craig grumbled.

"Oh, okay." Then Token continued talking with some girl he was talking to before Clyde and Craig came along. Although she was totally staring Craig down, knowing he was the prince. Craig just flipped her off.

"Clyde. This is fucking boring. I'm going back to my room!" the prince shouted.

"Craig, WAIT! Kenny's here!" Clyde said, not wanting to be left alone with Token.

The prince sighed. "Fine."

Just as when Kenny came up to them, Craig had his eyes on a blond girl with him. She was all twitchy and shaky and she kept looking around as if there was a murderer in the room. There was just something about her that was... special.

"Hey Craig." Kenny greeted.

"Hello Ken. Who's your friend?" Craig was pretty interested in her, it was kinda weird to him, but he liked it.

"I-I'm Tweek! GAH! Who ar-are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Craig." He managed to smile. "Are you related to Kenny or something?"

"Oh um N-no! But K-Kenny's a really g-good friend of mine." Tweek responded.

"Well, I must say, you probably get this a lot but you're really pretty." Craig said.

This shocked Clyde, Token, Kenny and Tweek.

"Did Craig just call a girl pretty?" Clyde whispered to Kenny.

Kenny smirked, considering Tweek is actually a boy. "Something like that." he whispered back.

Tweek blushed. "Um, Th-thank GAH! you." It didn't necessarily help that Tweek twitched his neck after he said that.

"Would you like to dance?" Craig asked.

"GAH! Da-dance? Oh Jesus! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Then Tweek ran off.

"Sorry about my friend," Kenny said. "He's kinda got a really bad case of paranoia." Then he ran after Tweek, Craig followed.

"He's?" Clyde asked.

* * *

Tweek ran as fast as he can away from Craig. 'Maybe he's a missionary sent by my stepmother so she can find out if I went to the ball or stayed home.'

Finally Kenny grabbed Tweek. Causing him to stop running.

"Tweek, settle down!" he said in a calming tone. Finally Craig caught up and Tweek flipped out.

"Tweek." Craig said in his monotone voice. "I'm sorry that I scared you. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

This somehow made Tweek stop shaking. "Y-you mean it?"

"Yes." Craig had a twinkle in his eye. Tweek admired them. They were blue and gray. It gave him this tingly feeling in his stomach. One that was unfamiliar but he liked it.

"Yo-you have really NGH! pr-pretty eyes." Tweek admitted without thinking.

"Thank you!" Craig smiled.

Kenny couldn't help but laugh at whatever was going on.

"Wh-what so damn fun-funny?" Tweek asked.

Kenny shook his head.

Tweek realized that the entire crowd of people were staring at him and Craig.

"GAH! All these p-people. They're wa-watching me! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Then he started shaking and twitching again. He also began pulling as his long hair.

"Don't do that." Craig said putting Tweeks arms away from his hair. Once again Tweek stopped shaking when he looked at the prince. (Of course, Tweek had no idea Craig was the prince)

"I NEED COFFEE!" Tweek shouted.

A couple people in the big crowd watching them laughed.

"CARTMAN!" Craig shouted.

A fat server boy came with a big thermos of coffee. "Here's your coffee, stupid skank."

"L-later fatass!" Tweek shouted. Then he took the thermos and drunk the entire thing in one drink.

"Feel better?" Craig asked. He was a little surprised of how quickly Tweek drank his coffee.

"Yeah."

"Wanna dance?"

Tweek thought for a moment, thinking crazy conspiracies, but when he looked into Craig's eyes again. He forgot all the conspiracies.

"Sure." Craig takes Tweek's hand and walk him to the dance floor.

Luckily Tweek didn't notice that the crowd of people were still staring at them.

"I w-warn NGH! you, I do-don't know how to d-dance."

"It's okay, I'll show you."

* * *

Red and Heidi were super jealous of the girl that just took their prince from them.

"Ugh, that stupid skank think she steal our man from us?" Red whined.

"I know right? I mean how unfair!" Heidi whined as well.

"Although there's something familiar about her." Red said.

"What do you mean?" Heidi asked.

"She was all twitchy and shaky and she screamed for coffee. Remind you of anyone?"

"Yeah, it does! It kinda reminds me of... Tweek."

Red and Heidi both laugh.

"I know Heidi, but that was a girl." Red laughed.

"Maybe he dressed in drag?" Heidi suggested.

Red laughed even harder. "Even if he did, where'd he get long hair and boobs at?"

"I guess you're right."

They both turn away from the dancing prince and the "skank".

Something caught Red's eye. "Is that Kenny?" She pointed to a blond haired boy in a nice suit making out with some random chick.

"I don't know, let's go see." Heidi insisted.

* * *

Tweek and Craig were taking simple ballad steps, since Tweek was still learning.

"I don't know why, but it feels like I've known you forever." Craig said watching the blond dance.

"Same for me too." Said Tweek.

"You know Tweek, to be honest, I always considered myself to be gay, but then I met you."

Tweek laughed, he almost forgot about being a girl. Craig gave him a strange look.

"What is it?"

"I-I'll tell you la-later."

Then there was silence between the two.

"Yo-you know Craig, thi-this isn't the 18 h-hundreds." Tweek said.

"What?" Craig asked.

"The d-dancing! It's too boring! I-it's the 21st ce-century! Why not dance li-like this?" Tweek then did this awesome dance move.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Craig asked impressed.

"Taught my-myself. I dance wh-while I cl-clean." Tweek replied.

"Really? That's cool do it again." Craig said.

"Ok-okay." Tweek sighed, then started doing more awesome moves. People in the crowd still watching, wondering what he's doing, but were quite impressed.

"DUDE! THAT'S AWESOME!" Craig exclaimed.

"Um, th-thanks." Tweek blushed.

"You know what? SCREW THE DANCE! Come with me!" Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and led him to the royal garden. The garden was big and beautiful. There were so many types of flowers surrounding a gigantic fountain.

Craig led Tweek to the fountain.

"T-this place is gor-gorgeous!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I want to show you my favorite spot." Craig said continuing to hold Tweek's hand. Taking him to the tallest tree in the garden. The same tree where Craig watched over the whole kingdom.

Craig started climbing the tree. He looked down to see that Tweek was still on the ground. "Come on Tweek!"

"N-no!"

"Why not?"

"What if the tr-tree falls when I-i'm climbing? What if I f-fall? What i-if the tree is e-evil? What if the tr-tree works for the un-underpants gnomes and it w-wants to kill m-me?"

Craig couldn't help but laugh at Tweek's random theories. He climbed down to Tweek. "Come on, I'll help you."

"Um, I-is that a good id-idea?"

"One way or another you're going to climb that tree."

"Okay h-help me th-then."

Craig smiled and placed Tweek's arms on the tree. Then he did the same with her legs. Tweek was practically hugging the tree. Craig pushed him up as high as he could. Then went under Tweek, pushing him until they got to the top.

"Cr-Craig, we're up so high! Wh-what if we f-fall." then he began shaking again.

Craig laughed. "You won't fall Tweek, I got ya." Then Craig set Tweek in his lap. Causing Tweek to stop shaking.

"I f-feel so safe arou-around you. I d-don't know wh-why."

"Probably because I'll destroy anything that bothers to hurt you!"

Tweek giggled and buried his face in Craig's chest.

"So how do you know Kenny anyway?" Craig asked.

Tweek explained his horrible step-family and the one day when he was 16 he met Kenny.

"Wow. You're mom and sisters sound like bitches." Craig replied.

Tweek laughed. "That's bec-because they ar-are."

"You know who they remind me of? The Tweak family. I hate that family with every single last morsel in my soul."

"U-um Craig?"

"Yes Tweek?"

*Sigh* "Never mind."

"Do you know who I am Tweek?"

"N-not really."

"Good."

"why?"

"No reason. You wanna play 20 questions?"

"Wh-what's 20 qu-questions?"

"It's a game where I ask you a question, and you have to answer honestly."

"O-Okay."

"First question. How important is money to you?"

"W-well. Not very m-much at all."

"Why?"

"It can't bu-buy me the o-one thing th-that truly matters t-to me."

"And what would that be?"

"Love."

"Why is love so important to you?"

"Well, I-I never f-feel it. I fe-felt it while my fa-father was still alive. I nev-never knew my mother. B-but he loved he-her and she l-loved him. But wh-when I was s-seven, my father m-married a different wo-woman. But she married him bec-because he was we-wealthy. But she never t-truly loved him. She was j-just greedy. I never want to be li-like that, I-I'd rather be p-poor as shit w-with someone I truly love than be rich and unhappy."

Craig totally understood what Tweek was saying.

Craig asked Tweek more questions, falling more in love through each question. Finally they were at the 20th question.

"One more que-question."

"Tweek, can- can I- Can I kiss you?"

Tweek looked at Craig.

"Y-yes!"

They were already close since Tweek was in Craig's lap. They inched their faces closer, and closer until, their lips touched. There was a strange feeling in Tweek's stomach and his heart was pounding very fast. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig's neck. Craig's tongue slipped into Tweek's mouth. At first Tweek panicked, but then he settled down and did the same as Craig. Their tongues dancing together. Then Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek's waist.

They released for air.

"Wow." Was Tweek's only response.

"Yeah," Craig replied. "That was my first kiss you know."

"Mine too." Tweek replied.

"It was awesome."

Craig smiled a Tweek, apparently his blue chullo hat fell of because Tweek was admiring Craig's noirette hair.

"Why do you keep that hat on, your hair is gorgeous."

Craig blushed. "No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"You stopped stuttering."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess my stuttering, random outbursts and constant paranoia annoy you. Sorry if they do."

"They don't. I think they're adorable!"

Craig ruffles Tweek's hair, then Tweek kisses Craig on the cheek.

"I love you Craig."

"I love you too Tweek."

They both sat in silence, just gazing at each other.

"Hey Tweek, Did you know that I'm the prince?"

"You are?"

"Yup, I didn't want to tell you because I wanted you to love me for who I am, not what I am."

Tweek smiled. "Well I guess every princess finds her prince!"

"Yeah," Craig agreed.

"Even if you were poor as shit, I would still love you."

"Tweek i just have to ask you one more question." said Craig.

"Sure spit it out!"

"Will you-"

DONG DONG!

It's midnight, the fun is over.

* * *

Author's Note: Craig and Tweek finally met!  
Awww, but the next chapter will be the last! :'( I really enjoyed writing this! But I have more story ideas, 3 actually. And they're all parodies. Aw cereally? I just got another one! That's also a parody! Mah mind is going crazy!  
The next chapter will be out tomorrow. If it's not, CALL THE POLICE!  
Until then later peeps!  
(P.S. I love all my reviewers they all get hugs and cookies!)


	5. Chapter 5: The end

Author's Note:I know I said this would be updated Thursday, and it's Friday! But after I updated, I got shot and died and went to hell. Luckily I'm immortal so I came back this morning. While I was there, I met Kenny. He's pretty awesome, although he had to go to Colorado, and I had to go to a state that's a little far from it. Anyways...

MissSouthPark. RAWR: I love your hyperness! I'm hyper too! YAY! LET'S HAVE A PARTY! Now here's a plate of cookies and a hug.

brittishlikepip: What do you mean by Kenny's buttons? BUT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Heres a plate of cookies and a hug.

Creek Grrl: Your review made me so happy. You're one of my favorite authors! AND YOU CALLED ME AWESOME! YAY! Here's a plate of cookies and a hug!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park (Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. Lucky Bastards.) I don't own Cinderella. (Walt Disney does.) NOW YOU FOOLS HAVE NO REASON TO SUE ME! MUAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

"OH JESUS! IT'S M-MIDNIGHT! I-I'M SORRY CR-CRAIG! I L-LOVE YOU, BUT I HA-HAVE TO G-GO!" Tweek began to slide down the tree's trunk.

"TWEEK WAIT! COME BACK!" Craig went down after him.

When Tweek got to the ground, he ran straight back into the ballroom. Craig did the same, following Tweek and calling for him to come back. People of the ball giving them strange looks wondering what's happening.

"TWEEK! COME BACK!"

But he just kept running.

"TWE-" Craig was interrupted by Heidi and Red.

"Aw, don't worry about that skank. The one you're looking for is right here." Said Red.

"Don't listen to her, I'm your true love!" Heidi insisted.

"GODDAMMIT! I DON'T HAVE FUCKING TIME FOR THIS!" Craig flipped them both off and ran after Tweek.

Sadly though, Tweek was long gone.

Craig walked back into the ballroom, ignored every girl trying to get his attention, flipped everyone off, and went upstairs to his room. He was upset that Tweek just left him.

Meanwhile, Tweek noticed that his father's urn turned from a golden carriage to a urn, the horses were running around everywhere, and Winter was a horse again.

Tweek picked up the urn and got on Winter, commanding the other horses to follow. As he rode back to his house, his dress was tearing apart, turning from a big beautiful green dress, to his father's ripped up suit. His hair getting shorter and shorter until it was back to it's original size. His chest began decreasing in size. And his glass slippers melted off.

There was now no sign that he went to the ball, or that he was ever a girl. Finally, Tweek made it home. And put the horses back into their stables and ran into the house.

It was a mess! It was just like Pip never came!

"GAH! TH-THIS PLACE IS A M-MESS!"

And just Tweek's luck, his stepfamily came in.

"BOY I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE FUCKING HOUSE!" His stepmother yelled.

"GAH! I-I'm sorry!"

"SORRY AINT GONNA CLEAN THIS HOUSE!" Then his stepmother punched him. "NOW CLEAN THIS PLACE UP!" Then she went upstairs to go to bed. His stepsisters however, stayed and observed him.

"Tweek, you didn't happen to go to the ball, did you?" Asked Red.

"N-no!" Tweek lied, beginning to clean up the living room.

"Okay, we were just wondering because there was this girl there who acted just like you. It was weird." said Heidi.

"Th-that's cool."

"Yeah. Well later Tweek."

* * *

The next morning when Kenny went to go visit Tweek, he seen a strange woman standing near the horse stables.

"Hello, you must be that friend of that obnoxious spaz." said the woman. "I'm his stepmother. And you will never see Tweek feeding the horses again. So you may as well never come back."

This angered Kenny. "YOU'RE SUCH A CRUEL HEARTED BITCH! IT'S A NO WONDER WHY YOU HAVEN'T GOT ANY FRIENDS! THE SAME GOES FOR YOUR OBNOXIOUS DAUGHTERS!" Then Kenny spit on her face and ran back to his house in the woods.

* * *

"Craig, you haven't left your room since the ball! What's wrong?" Clyde asked from the prince's door.

"TWEEK LEFT ASSHOLE! THAT WOULD'VE BEEN THE GIRL I MARRIED! BUT SHE LEFT BEFORE I COULD ASK!" Craig shouted.

"Well she was friends with Kenny, we can ask him about where she is."

"Yeah, but we don't know where Kenny lives. And she left nothing of her's behind. Face it Clyde, it's hopeless we'll never find her."

And they never did! The End.

* * *

Felix: NO! NO! NO!

Author: What?

Felix: That is not how Cinderella goes! Where's that happily ever after?

Author: You know Felix, life doesn't always have happy endings.

Felix: Well in this case it does!

Author: Aw, What do you know? You're just a cat who's really old and senile.

Felix: Maybe so, but people want a happy ending! Now quit thinking with that bitchy part of your brain, and think with your crazy part.

Author: You know what Felix? You're right! Now let's see... Crazy thoughts... Hmmmmmm. I GOT IT!

* * *

When Kenny got home, Pip was at his front porch.

"Hey, you're that weird French guy!"

"I'm not French Kenneth, I'm British. And your help is needed!"

"Okay, who needs my help and why?" Kenny asked.

"Craig and Tweek!" Said Pip. "They love each other! But that godawful stepmother is keeping them apart! You must go to the castle! You must tell Craig where Tweek is!"

"I would most definitely do that! But I have no way of getting there, If I walk, it would take me forever!"

"Okay, not to fear! I'll simply flash you there! Flippity Floppity Floo!"

Suddenly Kenny found himself at the gate of the castle.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Asked a guard.

"My name is Kenny McCormick. I came because there is something very important I need to tell Craig!"

"Come in."

Kenny ran to the castle door. Opened it and ran straight to Craig's room. Clyde was standing in front of his door telling him things, trying to get Craig to come out.

"CLYDE! I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO TELL CRAIG!" Kenny shouted.

"Kenny thank god you're here!" said Clyde.

"CRAIG! I KNOW WHERE TWEEK IS!"

The door opened almost immediately.

"YOU DO?!" The prince looked cheerful.

"Yes, he needs you right now. His stepmother is abusing him more and more. And he misses you." Kenny answered.

"He?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, Tweek's a boy."

Clyde laughed, and Craig flipped him off.

"I don't care! I want to see him!" Craig yelled.

"Okay, he lives with the Tweak family."

"What? No that can't be right! He was so kind, and perfect." said Craig

Clyde and Kenny laughed.

"Well he is! Come on. I'll show you!"

Then all three of them went downstairs and left the castle, going into Clyde's car.

"Now are you sure Tweek is a Tweak?" Clyde asked Kenny.

"Positive."

They started driving across town, toward's the Tweak house. After girls screaming, saying they seen the prince, a few girls jumping on the car and a lot of girls fainting, they finally got to their destination.

Craig got out immediately, running to the front door. He rang the doorbell.

"OMG! THE PRINCE IS AT OUR FRONT DOOR MOM!" Red screamed.

"Re-really?" Tweek exclaimed.

"YEAH! LOOK!"

Suddenly the stepmother walked in and shoved Tweek in a closet upstairs.

"Boy, I will not have you embarrassing this family while the prince is here!" Then she put a chair to the door knob of the closet, so he wouldn't be able to escape.

"HEY L-LET ME O-OUT THIS IS-ISN'T FAIR!" He pounded on the door, and kept trying to open the door. But it was no use, it wouldn't budge.

Craig waited at the front door, then it was opened by a woman who he knew as Mrs. Tweak.

"Why hello, your highness! What brings you here?" She greeted innocently with a fake smile.

"I came to see Tweek." The prince responded.

The woman's smile turned to a frown. "Oh really? Well there is no Tweek here. But please do come inside and meet my lovely daughters."

"Um, okay. But hold on." He signaled Clyde and Kenny to come. He didn't go inside until they did.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" Mrs. Tweak asked Kenny.

"Yes, you cruel hearted bitch, tell us where Tweek is now!"

The woman looked shocked, as well as her two daughters.

"We told you, there is no Tweek here."

"DON'T FEED ME THAT BULLSHIT! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Craig shouted. He didn't notice that he was flipping the woman off.

They heard muffled screams upstairs.

Craig immediately followed the screams.

"You know, Tweek went to the ball." said Clyde.

"HE DID?" Asked Red and Heidi.

"Yeah, he was the blond chick he fell for."

"But Tweek's a guy!" Red shouted.

"Yes we know. But Craig fell in love with him."

The two girls gasped.

"And he's going to ask Tweek to marry him." Clyde added. He was slightly amused by the girls flipping out.

Heidi screamed, Red fainted, Mrs. Tweak passed out, Kenny laughed at them, and Clyde smiled smugly because he started this.

* * *

"TWEEK?" Craig followed the muffled screams to a closet with a chair to the doorknob.

"CRAIG?" A muffled voice screamed from the closet.

Craig moved the chair and opened the closet door. Tweek ran out and hugged Craig.

"CRAIG Y-YOU CAME BACK F-FOR M-ME!"

"Of course I did Tweek, I love you!"

"Y-you're GAH! n-not weirded out that I-I'm a guy?" Tweek asked.

"Not really. But i don't care!" Craig responded.

"How'd you f-find NGH! me?"

"Kenny."

"Kenny?"

"Yeah."

Tweek smiled. "He's s-such a go-good friend."

"Hey Tweek, I still have to ask you something."

"Anything!"

"Tweek. Will you marry me?"

Tweek literally about jumped out of his skin. "Y-YES!"

Craig smiled.

"Bu-but. You're royalty. Ho-how would th-they respond?"

"Don't know, don't care. They still got my little sister Ruby."

"O-okay," Then he kissed Craig's lips. Craig kissed back. But they were interrupted by Clyde who was standing about 5 feet away from them.

"Well, well. Looks like the prince found his prince!"

Craig flipped him off. "Go away asshole!"

Kenny came from behind Clyde. "Aw, Tweekers I'm so proud of you."

Tweek ran up to Kenny and hugged him. "Thank you Kenny!"

"You're welcome. Now I guess the prince is your boyfriend now?" Kenny teased.

Tweek blushed. "Not e-exactly. He's GAH! my f-fiance."

Kenny and Clyde laughed, Craig flipped them both off.

"Would that be interesting, the first royal gay couple." Clyde said still laughing.

One week later, Craig and Tweek had their royal wedding, despite how angered the king and queen were that their son fell in love with a boy.

Tweek allowed Kenny and his family to live in the castle as well so they wouldn't have to live in a shack in the woods anymore.

Clyde found a girl of his own and married her.

And despite what anyone thought, Craig and Tweek were happy together.

So to sum all this up, they all lived happily ever after. Except Tweek's stepfamily who became Tweek's servant's.

THE END!

* * *

Author's Note: NOOOO! It's over! But don't worry, I got more story ideas! 4 actually. And a 5th one but it's not a parody. My next story will be out soon. It will be a Wizard of Oz parody called "The Wizard of Odd." Don't like it, don't worry. I still got 3 other ideas.

BTW: Thank Felix for interrupting me and telling me to think with my crazy side. Felix is my cat. But he's all old and senile. Well hope you all liked this story! I just wanna give you all hugs and cookies! Well, BYE PEEPS! :D


End file.
